


Heartbroken; Eremika angst fic

by Demonic_Wave64



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, SFW though, Sorry Sasha, only used sasha because idkwho else would work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Wave64/pseuds/Demonic_Wave64
Summary: On a survival training trip to the mountains, Eren makes an impulsive decision that will leave Mikasa heartbroken. Will they work through it, could Eren ever make up for what he did, Will Mikasa lose her love for her hero?
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Sasha Blouse/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> requested by anon on tumblr  
> Check out my writing blog and leave a request for a fanfiction/headcannon/drabble!  
> https://agreatescape89.tumblr.com/  
> Prefer wattpad? Read my works there too! I'll also have my original works posted only there (not fanfiction)  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/RatthewTheRatClown

**Heartbroken; Eremika angst fic - Part 1**

Mikasa woke up at 5am on the dot, an hour before everyone else did. She got dressed and ready then went to the mess hall to get a cup of tea. Afterwards she took a walk around the training yard until it was time for everyone else to get up. She went to the boys sleeping quarters to wake Eren and Armin, more so her boyfriend Eren, he can never get up on time, Mikasa didn't know what he'd do without her. She woke him up with a kiss on the cheek, but to her surprise Eren was awake and grabbed her close and kissed her passionately on the lips, startling her at first but then she gave in. They continued to have a normal day with their average routine, breakfast, warm ups, running, hand to hand training, until lunch. Mikasa, Eren, and Armin were heading to the mess hall together when Sasha ran up to the trio. "Hey guys, wanna eat lunch with me?" She enthusiastically asked. "Oh sorry Sasha, Mikasa and I were gonna go eat lunch together by the lake, Armin can though." "Actually you'll need to eat in the mess hall today, I have an announcement to make" Instructor Shadis said as he was passing by. Confused, they all went and sat at a table together with Connie, Reiner, and Bertoldt. About 20 minutes into their lunch break, Shadis and a few other instructors/teachers were at the front of the room dinging a bell to get everyone's attention. "In one week we will be going north to the mountains and doing survival training." He finally announced. He continued with more explanation, but nobody actually listened. "That sounds fun!" Sasha exclaimed, "Totally!" Eren replied. Mikasa had noticed that Eren has been looking at Sasha strangely recently. She never thought anything about it considering Sasha was her best friend and Eren was hers no matter what.

**A/N sorry its so short, each chapter gets longer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heartbroken; Eremika angst fic - Part 2**

Today was the day of their mountain survival training and everyone was excited, except Mikasa, she was feeling pretty nervous. Shadis had separated Eren and Mikasa, putting Eren with Reiner, Bertoldt, and Sasha while Mikasa was with Armin, Connie, and Marco. Mikasa felt something was off and she wished more than anything to be with Eren. "Hey is everything alright?" Armin asked worriedly. "Oh, yeah, I'm just worried about Eren." Mikasa answered. "Yeah I'm worried about Sasha, she seemed overly happy to be with just them, honestly I think she likes Reiner.." Connie confessed "Reiner? I think she likes Bertoldt, there's no way she likes Reiner." Marco responded. "What no, she doesn't like Bertoldt!" Connie replied. This talk started to make Mikasa feel uneasy and jealous. Her worry started to drive her insane. "Hey Mikasa, you're Sasha's best friend you have to know who she likes! C'mon tell us!" Connie pressured. "I'm not discussing such childish manners, we shouldn't talk about this out of respect of Sasha." Mikasa snapped. "Geez what's stuck up your ass Mikasa?" Connie retorted. From then, on the training exercise was quite quiet.

Meanwhile, Eren and Sasha had gotten separated from the others and had to camp on their own for the night. It was very cold and all the blankets they had couldn't keep them warm enough. Eventually they confided in each other for warmth. The cold, stress, and fear leaving them with no morality, no sense, no understanding of the acts they were committing, not realizing the impact it will make, the pain it will cause. All they knew was that moment and the pleasure they felt. The warmth of each others closeness. They went on for awhile until they both fell asleep in each others arms.

**A/N again sorry its so short**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heartbroken; Eremika angst fic - Part 3**

Mikasa was unrestful that night, every time she closed her eyes she couldn't stop imagining Eren and Sasha being together. 'he couldn't do that to me, she wouldn't do that to me.. I need to trust them, I do trust them...' the overly in love girl repeated to herself, trying to keep calm, but deep inside her heart, she _knew_ something was wrong. She eventually gave up sleeping and went outside for some air. After a few long minutes of bawling on top of a box (the only spot not covered in snow) she started to hear footsteps coming close. She quickly jumped up at the alert of the sound, barely able to make out the figures through teary eyes. "Mikasa what's wrong?" Eren swiftly held her in his arms and tried to calm her down, she didn't speak a word even until she fell asleep in Erens arms an hour later, cudding on the couch by the fireplace, feeling the warmth and safety the closeness brought her, forgetting all her worries. 

Eren couldn't sleep after he'd slept with Sasha, he kept thinking about Mikasa and what he did, how much he just hurt the girl he loves the most. He thought about killing himself for the pathetic, low act he had committed. He couldn't look at Sasha anymore, he had to leave the stormy mountain top even though he knew he'd probably die, but something always kept him alive, though to him it wouldn't matter if he survived the trip. When he got back he was welcomed to Mikasa crying, 'she knew, somehow, probably Ackerman senses or something' Eren thought. She wouldn't say a word to him but held him close. 'Maybe she just worried a lot that I was gone' he'd hoped. He held her close on a couch near the fireplace, holding her tight. She fell asleep peacefully wrapped in his arms. Eren couldn't keep from hating himself and thinking how much a piece of shit he was. The thoughts spiraled in is head keeping him awake all night, still holding his love tightly, never even thinking to let go. He was almost able to fall asleep but by then it was morning and everyone was getting up. 

A fresh new day, a beautiful sky with birds flying and chirping, the sunlight radiated the world with a glorious glow. But for both the lovers, the day seemed dreary, dark, a shadow realm mirrored from the world of the other, happier, soldiers..


	4. Chapter 4

Mikasa woke up, still tightly in Eren's arms. The sun shined over the world, casting a nearly mystical glow that only looked dark to the astray couple. Mikasa looked into Eren's eyes seeing nothing but a dead, empty, exhausted look. “Eren, did you not sleep well?” She asked, concerned. He teared up almost unnoticeably staring into his girlfriend's grey eyes. Mikasa, being quick to detail, worried even more. “I’m fine Mika, I..” He said slowly then hesitated to think of a lie, though he couldn’t bear to lie to her. “I’m fine.” He smiled and gently planted a kiss on her delicate lips. The other cadets noticed their PDA and began making fun of them, leaving them both blushing, Eren yelling at them defending his actions against the clowning Jean and Connie, Marco eventually stepping in telling them to leave the angry (titan) boy alone. 

Sasha was still asleep atop the mountain when Reiner and Bertholdt found her. They all safely made it back to base, enjoying the beautiful day, joking around and just having fun. She had forgotten all about what had happened the night before, until she saw Eren back at base beside Mikasa with his arm wrapped around her, each of them holding a cup of hot cocoa, smiling and being happy together. She wondered if Eren forgot like she did, she tried not to be seen by him in hopes he did forget.. Or is trying. Sasha did not necessarily regret her actions, but wasn't proud of them either. She liked Eren, last night she even told him she loved him, but Mikasa was her best friend, how could she betray her like that, and if he betrayed her like that should she even be with him. She contemplated telling Mikasa everything, but then she’d lose her best friend. The guilt began to overtake her conscience and before long she was a crying wreck in the broom closet.   
  
After lunch, the sleep deprivation was getting to Eren. With everyone talking about Sasha, (who remained in the closet hiding from her worries) he started to go insane. He didn't want to hear about her anymore, he couldn't bear to hear her name. He left the group without saying a word, needing fresh air before his mind completely spiraled out of control. Mikasa wanted to go after him but before she could get up the other cadets made Mikasa be the referee for the arm wrestling competition they decided to hold, after a debate about who would win between Mikasa and Reiner. She knew if she tried to decline they would just drag her back and she didn't want to deal with that. She knew eren was acting strange though, maybe he just got sick from being in the cold so long..

God bless his soul, Armin noticed everything. He knew Eren must have gotten back late, and the rest of his group got back this morning. Eren's been off all day, something must have happened, and considering Sasha had not been seen since this morning by anyone.. He set off to find Sasha, thinking they must have had a fight. Armin knew Sasha liked Eren, she’d talked to him about it before, He guessed that Sasha confessed and Eren rejected, but he wasn’t prepared to handle what was coming next, and the fighting, drama and  _ angst  _ that was on it’s way in the form of a violent blizzard, dark clouds began to roll over the wintry landscape that surrounded them.

  
  



End file.
